1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to condom carriers, and more particularly to an ankle holder for carrying condom packages which not only holds and conceals condom packages to the wearer's ankle, but also allows the wearer to easily remove a condom package from the ankle holder or to easily open a condom package while the condom package remains in the ankle holder.
2. Description of Related Arts
A wallet is the typical article used to carry and conceal a condom package. A significant problem with carrying a condom package in a wallet is that the outline of the condom package is often visible to others when the wallet is used to retrieve additional personal items stored in the wallet like money, credit cards, business cards, personal identification, and photographs. An individual is often subjected to a considerable amount of embarrassment and teasing when others perceive the supposedly concealed condom package in one's wallet. Another problem with using a wallet is that the condom package is difficult to access when one is in the throws of passion. Finding and fumbling around in one's wallet for a condom package can destroy the mood of lovemaking. Using money belt devices are also inadequate solutions to these problems because money belts are not specifically designed to carry condom packages. Since money belt devices are designed to hold items larger than condom packages, locating and retrieving a condom package from a money belt device can be difficult. In addition, most of the time, a money belt must be removed from one's body before the contents of the belt can be removed.